


Choker, my love

by H2CO3OCha



Category: American Ultra (2015), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2CO3OCha/pseuds/H2CO3OCha





	Choker, my love

07

 

莱克斯回家的时候以为麦克把他攒的樱桃味暴风糖一把火全烧了。

 

甜腻的樱桃味溢满了整个屋子，莱克斯喜欢樱桃糖酸甜发苦的味道，殷红色的胶质软糖软腻地嚼烂于唇齿间的粘稠触感让他着迷不已，小时候他总是偷偷把一满罐的暴风糖藏在床底，每次受完父亲的折磨后，他就会挑出一颗樱桃味的含在嘴里，等疼痛消去再吃掉，久而久之他就养成了藏糖的习惯，家里四处都可以找到红色玻璃纸包裹着的糖果，麦克不太喜欢那个甜腻的味道，不过他的味觉早就被毒品麻痹了，哪里尝的出甜味呢。是的，麦克，他的弟弟，他那个总是穿着红格子衬衫，掂着赤脚在地上走的弟弟，他曾经是他的樱桃糖，他的救赎，在最关键时刻离他而去的背叛者。莱克斯看着半掩的浴室门，意识到了什么。

 

Omega显然很不好受，他靠在浴缸的瓷壁上，水被放干了，白皙的肌肤被蹭的通红，一卷烟草搁置在地上，被水浸湿，他的弟弟难受的哽咽着，面色潮红，膝盖弯曲缩着，像只受了委屈的小动物。

 

麦克难过极了，他整个人虚软无力，鼻子也堵了，私处流出粘稠的体液，他想去挠弄，又觉得极为羞耻。在佣兵团里的时候，他连自慰都很少做，那里不教这些，他是知道性爱的，他们这群未分化的试验品有时会聚在一起互相帮助，麦克很少去那种场合，第一次去的时候，有个手背长满红疹的男生突兀地在谈话间握住了他的性器，夸他的颜色漂亮，还想摸他的脸。他一时惊慌失措下用桌上的勺子把那人捅死了，自此他觉得这事肮脏恶心，又畏怯那个男生的同伴要收拾他，便再也没去过，再加之他的性别暂未分化，后来试验结果在他身上极不稳定，记忆也变得十分模糊缭乱。褐红色的头发粘在后颈，脖颈处一片湿痒，麦克草草套弄着性器，炙热的温度并没有退下来。

 

淫水已经打湿了私处的体毛，他生来毛发稀疏，阴毛粘成一缕缕后袒露出会阴娇嫩的粉肉，连着的肉窑也见端倪，光是瞧着就知道这个妙处的温润紧实。迷惘见嗅到了莱克斯的气味，他对莱克斯的罂粟信息素有一种天然的好感和亲近，或许是因为毒品，不过大部分是因为他对莱克斯埋在心底的渴慕。血缘奇妙的吸引力让他陷于其中无法自拔，对于儿时发生的事情他早已在数次实验中淡忘，可从见莱克斯的第一眼起，自己就开始为之倾倒，为他的才智，与天性笨拙愚钝自己相比的狡黠，和那些像诅咒一般的诗句，他呼吸的节奏，心跳的速率都让麦克产生一种陌生的熟悉感。

 

想被他填满，舔舐，占有，变得乱七八糟以至于坏掉也没关系。那是他的哥哥，他心甘情愿。

 

“ Little Mikey, you poor little thing, my licentious candy. ’’ 麦克感到莱克斯冰凉的手环过自己的腰。Alpha吻上发烫的腺体，哑哑地低笑着，尔后他粗暴地蹭上omega脆弱的薄如蝉翼般的睫毛，凉薄的唇吻掉滚落的泪水，满意地感受到怀里人的轻微颤抖。

 

“ Dear, beg me for help. Just say it.” 

 

08

 

莱克斯操了他。字面上的意思。

 

不过并没有标记他，麦克这次的发情期迅猛而短暂，情热退去后身上只余清新的雨后樱桃的香气。他本来五感就很敏锐，现今分化成omega后空气中混杂的种种信息素的干扰令他身心俱疲，暖光下柔和了的面容显出颓靡之色，麦克舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，终于忍不住把收银柜下藏的大麻攒到手心。

 

他们互相渴求，无论是骨子里的基因还是信息素的气味，莱克斯操他，在性爱中折磨他。年轻的alpha在与至亲的鱼水之欢中找到了乐趣，他喜欢看着麦克一声不吭被他猛干的样子，无论在他洁白的躯体上留下多么重的掐痕，他的弟弟都会默默承受着，这个流水的骚货原来背叛了他，这是他应得的。He deserve it. 他的手由颈侧滑至腰间，揉捏出一朵朵带着艳情色彩的淤青，受了亵玩的樱桃一般。他的腰线很漂亮，臀部紧实挺翘，腿跨肌肉线条饱满，也不失身为omege的纤细柔弱之感，小腿肚根部连着的胫胃凸起，当他恶意地蹭过omege的宫口时，那双脚就孤苦伶仃地缩了起来，麦克的脚趾很软，像软糖，要是揉捏的话，他会红着眼睛惊惶地看着你，也不讨饶，只是从喉间泄出短促的呻吟，期期艾艾地索吻。

 

可惜他永远不会吻他的唇，麦克哭起来太像他们的母亲了。

 

这种不正常的性关系一直延续到莱克斯离开大都会，去往马塞诸塞，他将在那里完成大学学业。麦克大抵已经被他操熟了，就算没有真正意义上的结合也没有腺体的临时标记，可他的身体已经对莱克斯的信息素产生了一种依赖，就像麦克对大麻一样，只要莱克斯释放出微量的罂粟香，麦克就软了身子。血缘和信息素的互相渴求在他们俩间形成了无形却紧密的牵制，那是一种比单纯标记更加牢固的枷锁，是扼住麦克咽喉的短项链。

 

麦克把这几天进的货清点了一遍，说是清点，不过是把那些客户看得到的地方摆整齐罢了。他有点心不在焉，习惯性地去摸了摸脖子后微微凸起的腺体，莱克斯做爱时总喜欢舔舐那个位置，现在他自己碰都有点敏感了。莱克斯叫他有事就去麻省理工找他，不过还是算了吧，那里太不适合他这种人了，穿着低廉的花衬衫和沙滩裤，还长着和莱克斯差不多的脸，脑子却这么笨，去了丢莱克斯的面子。

 

“麦克。”

 

忽然响起的声音直接把他从货架上吓得摔了下来，呲牙咧嘴地摊在地下。

 

“哦我的天，你没事吧！”是那天那个奇怪的女孩。

 

“没事没事。”他惊慌失措地向后缩，女孩走近了有种玫瑰的香气，她是个alpha，但信息素的味道却让麦克没由来的安心，是熟悉的香气，懵懵懂懂在梦中闻到过。

 

“进步号战车，听令。曼德波集合已启动。回声唱诗班已解散。” 那个女孩突然冒出这些不知所谓的短语，她蹲下来直视麦克的眼睛，“我们该行动了。”

 

麦克一阵头晕目眩，耳鸣席卷了他的神经，视野也变得模糊，晃了晃神才清晰起来，只觉得奇怪。

 

“请问，”他清了清嗓子，“你有什么事吗？”

 

 

 

番外（莱克斯篇）

 

—Is life always this hard. Or is it just when you are a kid?

生活是否永远艰辛，还是仅仅童年才如此？

—Always.

总是如此。

 

莱克斯第一次听到关于背叛的故事是在一个阳光明媚，晴空万里的下午。彼时他窝在母亲怀里，头紧贴着她的肚子，里面尚未完全成形的胚胎是他的弟弟。

 

“亚当当即作了一首诗：这是我骨中的骨，肉中的肉，可以称她为女人，因为她是从男人身上取出来的。’’女人轻缓地读着，抚弄着她的男孩在沉闷艳日下近乎透明的金发。

 

“他辩解说：您所赐我那同居的女人把那树上的果子给我，我就吃了。”

 

于是莱克斯便知道这是背叛。前一日尚还怀揣着对夏娃的爱，唤她为骨中骨，肉中肉，等责难来临，却狡辩说是“您赐我的。’’ 夏娃背弃了上帝的信任，亚当背弃了他的爱。他闭眼细细听母亲腹腔里的动静，那里孕育着一个温暖湿润的生命体，已经有了心跳，微弱但顽强的跳动着，这将会是一个健康的婴孩，他会害死他赢弱多病的母亲。

 

莱昂内尔本不想要第二个孩子的，可这金发婊子擅自隐瞒了怀孕的事实，显了怀才下贱的开始求饶。她算是没有任何价值了，不能接客妓女不是好婊子。莱昂内尔确实想要一个继承人，要不然等他尸骨未寒，生前在这破烂地方建下的宏图就功亏一篑了。现在他后悔了，等他花了一瓶波本酒的价钱买下那个娼妓后。他是瞧着她生得美，性情温顺才买下她的，没想到她生下了个小怪物，一个生的极像他母亲的怪物，那个男孩是撒旦派下来索命的，不哭不闹，沉默寡言，三岁时尚能自行读书识字，消瘦尖刻的脸上卧着毒蛇一般的眼睛，在幽暗的地下室里闪着晦色不明的光，他的骨子里仿佛淌着恶魔的基因。每每莱昂内尔感受到他的目光，心里倏然就升起寒意。

 

这个孩子会杀了他，莱昂内尔把手贴在油画粗糙厚重的笔触上，惶悚不安。

 

谁知道这次生出的又是什么恶心的沴孽，这过期避孕药培育出来的孽种，浪荡娼妓的溃烂子宫长出的毒瘤！必须得想个法子让它枯竭死去，最好连着那厄运缠身的荡妇一起。一个孕期的omege，一个散发着甜美气息的美丽的汁水充盈的妓子，必是让人感兴趣的，各种意义上。还能最后用她那破旧不堪的身子替他赚点钱。

 

莱克斯被锁在衣柜里，他把自己的指甲咬的参差不齐，血从指缝渗出来，他不为所动，这和他母亲所受的不值一提。金发的妇人凭着母亲的本能去用手试图保护肚里的孩子，男人在她身下耸动着，她甚至没有力气抚去泪水，只是绝望的嘶叫，泪水，汗水，香肩上血痕流出的污血，混在一起流汇着，她的阴道里灌满了omega自行分泌的体液和肮脏浑浊的精液。他的弟弟，那个小东西用脐带来吸收母体供给他的一切，此时是不是也被陌生男人的精液滋养着呢？莱克斯静默地看着交缠着躯体后的那幅油画，这是他母亲画的，恶魔由地底袭来，而天使从天而降。

 

莱昂内尔打开了衣柜，他迫切地想知道那个孩子会是什么反应，是和他那脆弱的母亲一样崩溃了吗，男人脸上生出报复性的快意。

 

不，他没有。

 

那个金发的恶魔在笑。

 

Hey, daddy. One thing to correct, that should be upside down, right?

 

血水渗透地板，把卢瑟站的地方染成猩红色，他顿了一下，扬手打在灾祸的脊髓上。

 

他的母亲撑到最后才死，取出来的婴孩沐血而啼，莱克斯把他抱在怀里，温吞的血顺着手指蜿蜒探进衣袖。那是他母亲的血，同样的也流淌在他身体里。他的母亲背叛了他，独留他一人在炼狱之中。但她又赐他了一个新的救赎。

 

他的弟弟，他骨中的骨，肉中的肉。

 

莱克斯阖眼亲吻婴孩的额头，小孩便停止哭闹，他的嘴唇变的血红。

 

 

 

*开头取自Léon里的台词。


End file.
